Saying Goodbye
by TecnaMagica
Summary: When Bloom goes to Pyros and everyone else is left feeling numb after what happened, Aisha decides to take a secret trip to Andros. After she stumbles upon the Omega Dimension portal, she decides to let out all her feelings about Tecna's sacrifice.


**Hey, everyone! So, this is my first fanfiction ever. It's basically an one-shot that happens between Season 3 Episode 14 and Episode 15, so none of the Winx know that Tecna's alive. We all know how Timmy reacted to her sacrifice, but what about Aisha? It was her planet after all, so this just explores what I think should happen. Enough notes, enjoy!**

Aisha glanced down at the sea below. The now murky, lifeless water was still, for the first time in quite a while. Her ears were straining for any sign of life but found nothing, besides the occasional flutter from her immense, colourful Enchantix wings.

Aisha gave a long sigh. This particular area of Andros had been desolate and deserted for the past week. In fact, she wondered if any region of her previously joyous realm would ever return to how it was before Valtor appeared.

Her teal eyes scanned the void landscape until she saw was she was searching. In the midst of all the waves was an area of land raised up above the sea level. The place where the portal to the most dangerous realm of all dimensions was kept. Aisha's eyes widened before she descended down to the crater. Her barefoot sandals that wrapped her ankles touched the ground gently as she walked over to the centre.

Not even a week ago, this portal was active and the most dangerous threat that faced Andros. It was a raging black hole that threatened to suck anything that came in its path and for a long time, it seemed like nothing was going to stop it. Even Tabok, a great and mighty magician from far away, couldn't do anything to prevent the Omega Dimension portal from being unstable and destroying Andros, possible the other realms as well.

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off. In the dead centre of the now extinct portal was a small picture frame surrounded by a number of bouquets and hand-written notes. This was why she came, for all her friends had already paid their respects to Tecna and she felt this was long overdue.

Aisha gripped the handful of white tulips she picked from Alfea, they were always Tecna's favourite. Aisha thought it was the least she could do after everything Tecna did for her planet.

After all, Tecna was the one that sacrificed her life to close up the portal and save Andros from a bleak fate. When she did that, she earned her Enchantix and used her fairy dust to stop the raging funnel. If it weren't for her, Andros would be wiped off the face of the Magic Dimension for good and all the other worlds would have been in trouble.

Tears were welling up in her eyes and threatened to spill down her face. "I'm sorry," Aisha said barely above a whisper. "It shouldn't have been you to sacrifice your life for MY planet. I'm the princess of Andros, it's my duty to protect my people from any harm or danger. But instead, I just stood there and let the portal take you away; I know that you will never hear any of this, but I really am sorry for being a coward."

By now, tears were flowing and Aisha felt like a wreck. She wanted to stop but she couldn't, she had more to say. "We never really got to hang out much, I never got to know you as a person. Heck, I had to ask Musa what your favourite flower was; she's a wreck nowadays. All she does is sit in her room and cry; I think she's finally had enough. First, she loses her mum, then her relationship with Riven is going down the drain and now this."

"Why, why, why didn't I do anything? I don't deserve my title if I let my friends lose their life on my planet. I'm a failure, to my friends and to my people." Aisha wiped away a few tears from her eyes with her gloved hands.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, she stood up gently placed to the handful of tulips next to all the other bouquets. "Goodbye Tecna, "she whispered as she took off again and headed back to Alfea...

 **Well, what do you think? Please review as I really need tips to improve my writing and write better stories in the future.**


End file.
